The invention relates to a fall safety device with a load-bearing rotor that supports at least one locking member, which can be moved by centrifugal force and which is engages with at least one stop of a stator if a certain rotor speed is exceeded to block further rotation of the rotor.
Such fall safety devices are used in a wide variety of lifting machines, such as elevators, cranes, and the like, so that the load cannot fall in the event of disruptions in the drive system. Such disruptions can be caused by breaks in the drive rope, loss of power, leaks in a compressed-medium line, loss of a braking system, etc. Frequently, the mentioned fall safety devices are mandated by law in order to prevent accidents.
According to the known state of the art, contemporary fall safety devices are predominantly brakes, latches, or bolt safety devices. However, brakes carry the risk that they could overheat due to heat from friction. At the same time, the braking process is also associated with material wear and tear. Both can lead to the loss of the brakes, especially if they are not regularly and carefully maintained.
These disadvantages are avoided in latch or bolt safety devices. However, the form fit necessary for the blocking process causes large forces and impacts due to the abrupt blocking process. Therefore, such safety devices are not suitable for large loads.
Through DE 24 33 237, a fall safety device has become known. Here, the stops are formed by a locking wheel, which can rotate in the stator to a limited extent. This locking wheel is held in its normal position by a damping clamp bent into a C-shape and arranged on the outside of the stator housing. If an impermissibly high rotor speed is reached, then the locking members that can move by centrifugal force are moved into engagement with the stops of the locking wheel and attempt to turn with this wheel. Here, the C-shaped damping clamp expands and is plastically deformed, which produces the desired damping of the blocking process.